Locking assemblies as described above are known. A disadvantage of such locking assemblies is that additional force may be needed to close the door, because when closing the door, the picklock may have to push the locking mechanism from its locked position to its release position in order to allow the picklock to enter the locking mechanism. This disadvantage is in particular present in locking assemblies wherein the locking mechanism is biased towards its locked position. This is often the case because it ensures that a closed door is always locked without the need of a separate locking operation of a user.
This introduces the risk that a door is not properly closed if it was not closed with enough force by a user.
It is an object to provide a locking assembly that requires less force for locking the first galley container part to the second galley container part.